


Paris in the rain 2

by Peter_pan9



Series: Paris in the rain [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_pan9/pseuds/Peter_pan9





	Paris in the rain 2

李东海反手将李赫宰按进复古的沙发里。

“把衣服脱掉。”

李赫宰以为自己没听清楚或者是听错了，眨了眨大大的单眼皮眼睛。

但李东海的手已经放在李赫宰的肩膀上，顺着白色毛衣的触感往下游走，到达衣服的下摆后李东海停顿了一下，然后猛的把毛衣掀起往上翻。

李赫宰一片白色中露出迷茫的脸庞，刚才还在身上的毛衣已经被李东海随意丢到做工精细的地毯上。

李东海把手按到李赫宰胸前，指尖有点冰冷，李赫宰的冷不防颤了颤。

“李先生..."

“你太纤瘦了，要多锻炼一下，有点肌肉会好看多了。”李东海不留情面地打断了李赫宰的话。

李东海的手指延腰线继续往下滑，双眼专注的看着他的每一片肌肤纹理。

一阵触摸之后，李赫宰十八岁的敏感的青春肉体已经起了一点反应，害羞的红了脸更加不敢说什么了。

“还算匀称，比例不错。”

李赫宰感受着李东海直白的目光，不自然的侧过了脸。

李东海的脸已经快要移到自己下腹的地方，眼看就要拔下他的裤子了。

李赫宰赶紧抓住自己的裤头，拼命地摇头。

“东海先生，不要！”

李东海并没有理会他，也用手抓上他的裤子就要往下拉。

“东海先生！”

李赫宰为了阻止李东海的动作，一个翻身就将李东海按倒在沙发上。

李东海看着撑在自己身上的李赫宰，红透着脸不敢看他。

不就是脱衣服而已，李东海早就习惯了，他倒是忘了小孩容易害羞。

“你赤裸着上身的样子很好看。”

想了想李东海又加上一句，“我见过很多模特，你的身体是最好看的。”

李赫宰的头更低了，“东海先生你怎么能这么说..."

“真的。”

李东海的视线继续往下移，他才惊奇的发现李赫宰的裆部鼓起来了。

“你...有反应了。”

“对...对不起！”李赫宰想立马从李东海身上下来，没想到下来时太慌忙，踩空了一脚，整个人扑在了李东海的身上。

“嗯... ..." 李东海被李赫宰撞疼了，还感觉到两人的下面狠狠的撞到在了一起，硬挺的炙热让李东海都觉得滚烫。

李东海睁开眼后，才发现小孩的脸在离他咫尺的距离，他们鼻尖和鼻尖触碰着，李赫宰有点失神地凝望着他的眼睛。

李赫宰扶着他的腰，想往上挪一挪，可这么不经意的一动像极了两人在做爱时的动作，空气里迅速流动着暧昧又火热的气息。

巴黎的雨还在不停的下。

不管外面的雨下得多大，在室内都只能听见淅淅沥沥的雨声。

在这间房子里，没有比现在更安静的时候，也没有比现在更让人意乱情迷的时候。

在这个追求美，追求爱，追求灵魂的城市，好像每一个地方都是浪漫的，好像每一个人都又着浪漫主义的精神的。

恰好在巴黎雨中恰好赤裸着上身恰好把你紧紧抱住的人，恰好在往你的嘴唇上越靠越近。

把这样年轻的肉体推开真的太不识风趣了。

他李东海，可不是不识风趣的人。

李东海抬起一只手摩挲着李赫宰的头发，微微撑起半身主动覆上李赫宰的唇。

亲吻过后他勾唇一笑，贴上李赫宰的耳朵吐着热气。

“抱我去床上，这里不舒服。”

“你的这里...好硬。”李东海的手掌将他发硬胀痛的下体包覆在手中揉搓，指尖还熟练地摩擦顶端的小孔。

李赫宰哪里受的了整个人都颤抖起来，“东海先生...我忍不住了... ..."

李东海觉得李赫宰硬起的顶端湿哒哒的很可爱，想要捉弄他一下，俯下身来轻轻叼住。

”嗯嗯... ...不要！东海先生，很脏的！“

”第一次吧？你还小，这其实是很正常的反应。“

”不用害羞..." 李东海上上下下舔了个遍，他一边舔一边说，李赫宰的阴茎又没入了他的口中，看起来十分淫靡。

李赫宰再也忍不住了，把李东海狠狠地按在怀里胡乱地蹭着。

李东海抓住他的头发，凌乱的喘息着。

“你别着急，我教你啊..."

李赫宰迅速放开了李东海，整个人不好意思的杵在那里。

李东海爬出李赫宰的怀抱，在床头柜下拿了支润滑液。

在李赫宰的注视下，脱掉了自己的裤子，然后脱掉内裤，躺在李赫宰身下张开了大腿，将润滑液挤进小穴里，冰凉的液体进入敏感又温热的甬道，让李东海哆嗦着湾了一下腿。

李赫宰看着呢么香艳的画面不自觉咽了咽口水，李东海的手牵过他的手，将他带到自己身边。

“手指插进来...不然待会两个人都得难受。”

李东海抬高自己的腰部，好让李赫宰的手指能够顺利插进后穴。

已经溢出不少淫水的小穴马上吸住了侵入的异物，手指的触感让李赫宰有些不可思议。

“东海先生，里面好湿..."他边说边轻轻在里面抽插，弹性十足的肉壁让他流连忘返。

李东海也察觉到李赫宰的动作越来越不老实了，但也无所谓了，他的手指在后穴里搅得快让他受不了了。他起来抱住李赫宰的脖子，两人已经高高翘起。

”快点，插进来..." 他轻声说到。

李赫宰毕竟是个血气方刚的少年，哪里禁得住这样的诱惑。他扯开绷得发疼的裤子，迫不及待地一把往里插，顶得李东海浑身发软，死命咬牙才没叫出来。

少年的技术其实并不是很好，但是力道很足。他胡乱地抽插着，四处乱顶，爽的哼出声来，他扣住李东海贴到他身上，摇摆着强壮的腰部，抽插不停，一边赞叹到 ,"东海先生的小穴好棒，夹得我好舒服..."

李东海被插得说不出话来，他也没想到把李赫宰带回家后还将人家小孩给带上了床，不断传来的强烈快感让两个人更加兴奋，卧室里弥漫着一股淫靡的气息。

雨打在玻璃窗上”咚咚咚“地敲着，此时两人抽插得酣畅淋漓，李赫宰挺着腰大力操干插得如痴如醉，李东海抬起头向后仰，爽的欲仙欲死。被撞到敏感点后脊背一僵，插着肉棒的小穴也顿时一紧，吸得李赫宰不由得一声闷哼。

”不要了...嗯嗯...嗯不要了！快停下来！“

"对不起，东海先生，我停不下来了嗯..." 李赫宰托起李东海的腰抽送起来，李东海用力挣扎，结果又被狠狠的顶了一下，刚好顶在致命那点，胯间顿时一阵酸软。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯...不要叫我东海...先生...叫我的名字... ..." 好羞耻啊，李东海忍耐着不断被操干的后穴的快感，尽量完整地说完一句话。

“嗯好的...东海...先生..." 李赫宰已经不知道怎么回答了。

敏感的小穴被操干的感觉实在太美妙了，李东海双腿缠上少年的腰，随着抽插的节律摆动臀部，使得肉棒能更方便干到花芯上的那点。

”啊啊啊啊啊啊...不行了...啊要射了... ...嗯..."

"等一下，要和东海先生一起... ..."

李赫宰猛地干着穴中最痒的点，爽得李东海神魂颠倒，就这样被操得射了出来。

强烈的快感让他弓起了背部，失魂的喘息着。

但李赫宰并没有放过他，还加快了抽插的速度，次次攻击李东海的敏感点，顾不上细细品味高潮后的余韵并且再来一次的李东海哭叫出来，无力的被李赫宰操干着，小穴被插得酸麻无比，频频收缩，李赫宰再插了几下，也将精液浇灌进李东海身体深处。

两人此起彼伏的喘息声伴随着连绵不停的雨声，交织在巴黎的午夜。


End file.
